


Drawn in by you

by gotsoulmates



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, M/M, jaebum just really likes to look at jinyoungs pretty face, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsoulmates/pseuds/gotsoulmates
Summary: Looking up, Jaebum's gaze found Jinyoung and his trail of thoughts stopped for a few seconds.





	Drawn in by you

They were both just casually sitting but mostly waiting backstage at the moment – Jaebum sat comfortably on the couch whereas Jinyoung was scrolling through his phone, sitting at a table in front of Jaebum.

Their comeback was only a week away but Jaebum already felt the excitement building up. Today only he and Jinyoung had a program to film and he smiled - enjoying the silence around them. It almost felt like they were both promoting as JJ Project once again.

Remembering all those fond memories from a year ago, Jaebum sighed contently and a small smile crept onto his face. Looking up, his gaze found Jinyoung and his trail of thoughts stopped for a few seconds.

Jaebum never really got used to the sight of Jinyoung. With every new day, Jaebum discovered something new about him - something that made his heart grow even fonder.

His eyes scanned Jinyoung’s face. His hair had been styled a bit more wavy than usual, falling down ever so softly down Jinyoung’s forehead, even covering up most of his perfectly defined eyebrows.

Jinyoung’s hair looked utterly fluffy – Jaebum imagined how his fingers would run through those silky strands of hair, caressing and massaging the scalp until Jinyoung would lean into the touches and hum faintly. Jaebum also imagined how he would brush away his hair to get a better look at Jinyoung’s face – his bold eyebrows framing his face perfectly and making Jinyoung’s eyes stand out even more.

Jaebum’s eyes followed the curly strands of hair, his gaze fell on Jinyoung’s ear. From time to time, Jaebum teased Jinyoung for having such big ears but deep down he was fond of how they always peeked out even with the long hair Jinyoung currently had – it made him look even cuter.

When they were alone, Jaebum would sometimes reach out, he’d trace down Jinyoung’s ear and caress his earlobe for a split second. Most of the time Jaebum did it without thinking, only snapping out of it whenever Jinyoung started giggling and looking at him affectionately.

Jinyoung was still so immersed in texting that he hadn’t noticed Jaebum’s glance upon him yet.

Leaning forward to have a better look, Jaebum’s eyes followed Jinyoung’s jawline until his eyes fell upon his lips. They looked even fuller than usual – the makeup made them look pinker but most of all more kissable.

Because Jinyoung was concentrated on his phone, he had slightly pressed down his lips and his brows were furrowed – it made Jaebum want to reach out and kiss all of it away until Jinyoung’s features became soft and gentle again.

People always complimented Jaebum on his clear skin but no one knew how smooth Jinyoung’s skin was. Jaebum loved to caress those round cheeks, cupping them fondly to then guide his lips onto Jinyoung’s.

Come to think of it, everything about Jinyoung was delicate; even though Jaebum certainly had to get used to the fact that Jinyoung’s shoulders, arms, and chest got broader. There was no doubt that Jinyoung’s figure had changed over the tour from working out the last couple of months.

Jaebum would be the last person to complain, the desire to be pinned down by those strong arms made him gulp just now, and a rush of lust shot through his body. He absolutely wouldn’t mind at all to feel small and weak under Jinyoung’s touches.

Now, all that Jaebum could think about was kissing and touching Jinyoung, wanting to show him how much he desired him.

As if Jinyoung felt the longing stare from Jaebum, he looked up and slightly turned around – meeting his eyes.

With a raised eyebrow and a faint smirk on his lips, Jinyoung asked, “What’s on your mind, Hyung?”

Now caught by Jinyoung, Jaebum felt his cheeks heat up and he started blushing.

Before Jaebum could reply, Jinyoung got up and closed the distance between them as he sat down next to him on the couch.

“You are so beautiful, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum whispered and one of his hands found Jinyoung’s thigh and squeezed it. “I’m just mesmerised.”

Now it was Jinyoung’s turn to blush as he batted his eyelashes and bit his lip. His cheeks were painted in a slight wash of pink, making him even more gorgeous.

“I thought about how pretty you are while looking at you,” Jaebum’s body subconsciously leaned forward, closing the distance inch by inch. “Every day you get prettier,” he murmured.

Jinyoung’s eyes found Jaebum’s and the look upon his face was so gentle and loving that Jaebum’s heart stopped beating for a second. Jaebum for sure imagined things but it seemed like Jinyoung’s eyes were sparkling, more than the usual anyway.

A quick glance past Jaebum to the door behind them, Jinyoung leaned in and kissed Jaebum tenderly. It was a short and sweet kiss but Jaebum got the confirmation that he needed – Jinyoung’s lips were indeed very soft.

As he opened his eyes again – the faint touch of Jinyoung’s lips still lingering on his own –Jaebum noticed how Jinyoung’s look had turned into something more than just affection, the same desire Jaebum felt in this instant.

He longed to reach out again, to hold Jinyoung close and kiss him over and over again; maybe until Jinyoung’s lips were swollen and there was no lipstick on them anymore.

“Let’s continue this later,” Jinyoung spoke in a hushed voice.

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say? jinyoung with wavy hair, wearing a striped shirt and jeans does things to me.  
> i wanted to share this short little drabble with you all - hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> thank you izzy for being an angel
> 
> if you want you can always come say hi: twitter , cc and tumblr


End file.
